Which One? MLP Fanfic
by PinkSugar1314
Summary: The kids of the mane six, Sugar Pie, Pinkie's daughter needs to find her true love, but she has to choose... Between her friends!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Introduction

Disclaimer: I made most of this up in my head. I do not own My Little Pony

Years ago, Fluttershy married Discord and became the Queen of Chaos. 1 year later, she became pregnant, 9 months later, she gave birth to healthy twin boys. One looking like his mother, but with a pale blue mane and tail, his name was Havoc. The other being a fusion of a dragouqus and a pony, having dragouqus legs and horns, but the entire body shaped like one of a pony's. His mane and tail were different shades of green, his name was Mayhem. Before Fluttershy had a girl named Screwball.

Years ago, Pinkie Pie married Pokey Pierce, two years later she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. They named her Sugar Spice, though they nicknamed her Sugar Pie and she goes by that. She has a pale pink coat with a light purple mane and pale pink wings (Pinkie thinks they come from Sugar's great grandpa).

Years ago, Rainbow Dash married Soarin and they had two kids within the next two years. The children both had rainbow manes and tails, but the girl looked just like her mother, with her name being Rainbow Streak. While the boy had a dark coat, his name was Outshine Another foal had been born before they were married, he was named Chill, he had a blue coat and a dark blue mane and tail.

Twilight married Flash Sentry and they had a daughter and a son. The daughter looked like Flash and her name was Night Light. The son had his mother's coat and his father's mane and tail. His name was Oracle Dusk. They also have a baby girl named Star Bright

Applejack and Caramel tied the knot and had two girls and two boys. One boy lives in Manehattan and one girl lives in Canterlot. The son who stayed looks just like his dad, his name is Chocolate Chip. The daughter looked like her mom, but she has a red mane and tail, her name is Romi Beau (Rome Beauty is her real name).

Rarity fell for Fancy Pants and they had a… you know what I mean. She had a small baby girl with a blue mane and tail and a white coat. Later on, her and Fancy Pants had another woohoo. And later on she had a boy the boy was white with a purple mane and tail like his mother. The girl's name was Gold Ribbon and the boy's name was Aqua Night.

Since Spike had never succumb to the greed of dragons, he never grew up too much. He finally got wings and was now living with Pinkie and Sugar. He was much taller now too. When Twilight got married, he felt left out and the third wheel. So Pinkie had him come live with them and he has been there ever since.

Oh yeah, almost forgot. Havoc is a Pegasus, Mayhem is a Draconiquis, pony, thing, Sugar Pie is a Pegasus, Rainbow Streak is a Pegasus, and so are Outshine and Chill. Night Light and Oracle Dusk are Unicorns and so is their baby sister Star Bright, Romi Beau and Chocolate Chip are Earth Ponies and the rest of their family. Gold Ribbon is a Unicorn and Aqua Night is a Earth Pony. And Spike is a Dragon


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, Meet Mayhem

Disclaimer: I do not own MLP and I wish I did

P.S. I made most of this up in my brain.

Sugar Pie woke. The sun was as bright as what happened to the oven last week. Mom had blown it up. She pushed the covers off and hopped out of bed. She heard a loud sound that sounded a like a scream. She burst out her door and ran downstairs.

"MOM? DADDY?!" She yelled as she ran into Sugarcube Corner's bakery part. She saw her father standing there covered in pastry dough. He was acting like a monster and saying "BOO!" A little foal screamed and ran.

"Dad! You know not to do that! You already pop every balloon!" Sugar said.

"Pokey!" Don't make me come over there." Her mom, Pinkie said. "Sugar, we are about to leave. Remember we only will be gone for a month." Her mom said as her dad grabbed their bags.

"Okie doki loki!" she said giving them both hugs. They waved good bye as they got into a carriage. Her parents were going to Canterlot with Rarity and Fancy Pants, Applejack and Caramel, Rainbow Dash and Soarin, and Fluttershy and Discord to see Twilight and Flash Sentry. There was going to be a big party, because all of the mothers were going to become Alicorns! The fathers would become immortal with their wives.

She walked back inside and turned the sign so it said CLOSED. Now that she had the place to herself, she was bored. Sugar walked up to her room and saw a note. The note was written by Spike, it said. "Had to go to Manehattan! Be back in a week. Spike. PS go on a walk if you are bored" so she did.

She walked through town with a grin on her face and a bounce in her hooves. She was in the middle of the forest, when she heard a terrifying sound. It sounded like the melody of "The Pegasus Device" only one monster could mimic any sound like that. A Trogus! She turned and started flapping her wings, but suddenly the Trogus jumped out and with his fang like claws he slashed at her left wing. He picked her up and threw her so she hit one of the trees nearby.

Thump! Mayhem heard as he was walking in the forest. He heard a small whine of a pony and a roar of a Trogus. He flapped his dragouqus wings and flew high. He saw a mare laying by a tree while a Trogus stood near her. Mayhem dove down as fast as possible and…

Sorry! Cliffhanger! Will get part two in soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 part 2

Disclaimer: Same as last time, Don't own MLP blah blah-blah, wish I did ya-da-ya-da-ya

Okay Yay! Story time!

"No!" Mayhem yelled as he jumped in front of the Trogus. He hissed at it and used his griffin hand to scratch the thing. The Trogus speed away from them screeching. He turned around and saw the mare. She had bruises and scratches all over her. She had some blood coming from her wing and a rock in her hoof. Her mane and tail were tangled, blood and leaves and sticks were adorning her mane and tail.

He picked her up and flew her back home. He grabbed a washcloth and soaked it in hot water. He flew back over to her and started dabbing her wounds. She moved a couple times while he worked, so he would have to move her back over. After he was done, he made her some chamomile tea. He poured it in a cup covered in confetti and took it to her.

"Who… are… you?" she slowly asked.

"I was flying over the forest when I heard a Trogus. In saw him throw you and you whammed into a tree." He continued, "I flew straight at him and pushed him away from you."

"Who are… you" she asked again.

"My mom would have been able to make him leave, without any harm done. So would my brother, Havoc" he said

"Who are you?" She asked again. Her vision was slowly returning, soon she saw him. He looked a lot like Uncle Discord. "Wait! Who are you?!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself! My name is Mayhem" he said

"Who is your father? And who is your mother?" she asked leaning forward

"Discord is my father."

"And your mom is?"

"Fluttershy"

DUN DUN DUNNNNN!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3, Sugar has thoughts.

Disclaimer: I don't own MLP, I made a lot of this up.

Please do leave comments and reviews below

Sugar sat on the blanket, the wind was blowing and her curly, wavy, mane all over. She turned her head and saw Mayhem bringing her flowers.

"I thought you would like them… they smell like chocolate strawberries." He said, "this one has a purple center and green petals. The petals are kinda spiky." She looked at him and smiled, but then something came to mind.

"Noooo no no no no!" She said as she got up.

"what do you not like the flowers?"

"they are fine, but Spike is coming back today. It was very nice o that you took care of me for six days, but I have so much to do!" she said as she scooped up her blanket. "It was nice that you took me out here and I would like to stay and talk, Bu-" she was stopped.

"That's fine! I had to go anyway!" he yelled. She looked at his eyes and saw a flash of out of control chaos.

"Bye." She said as she flapped her wings and flew away. Within a minute she made it home and thought about the last week. He had helped her get better, but every so often he started to act like his dad when he was young. Sugar abandoned the thought and cleaned up. Suddenly, she heard a loud noise.

"Come back! NOW!" it sounded like Mayhem. She ran outside and saw him tearing threw the town. He looked her way and dove at her. He was now fifteen ponies tall, and his eyes were full chaos. She covered her head and turned back, facing the ground.

Suddenly a shadow covered her and she heard somepony yell.

"Don't you dare touch her!" she turned and saw purple and green.

"Spike!" Spike roared and punched Mayhem. Mayhem hissed and used magic to make a bat appear, he started to swing but Spike broke the bat and threw the pieces at him. When Mayhem was distracted he threw a net over him and caught him.

"Sugar! What were you thinking!"

"You saved me."

Yes I took that one part from Bride of Discord. Don't get mad.


End file.
